


Avengers and X-men watch

by Lashell6



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Relationships added when mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashell6/pseuds/Lashell6
Summary: The X-men and avengers (as well as the Guardians of the galaxy and others in the MCU, you get it) have crashed into a theater, and somehow Peter Parker knows Peter Maximoff? How will the avengers and X-men react to Peter Parker going to/ being from another universe? How will Wanda react to basically having a second brother? And how will pietro react to another version of himself? As well as Erik having some explaining to do.
Relationships: Avengers Team & X-Men Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Avengers and X-men watch

My POV   
I sigh before finishing up the last thing I needed to do to bring the avengers and X-men here, and with that they arrive on the floor passed out

3rd person POV   
Everyone started waking up and most people looking at each other weirdly

"Who the hell are you?" Stark asks the X-men 

"We're the X-men, who the fuck are you?" Logan asks tony 

"HEY LANGUAGE!!!" Steve yelled and Logan looks at him in annoyance meanwhile Peter Maximoff looked around before seeing Peter Parker and running before stoping right in front of Parker

"Sup Parker?" Peter Maximoff asks, not noticing Wanda and Pietro looking at him surprised 

"Do you have to do that Peter?!?" Peter questions and Peter Maximoff smirks

"Of course I do." Peter Maximoff says

"No, not really Maximoff." Peter Parker says before looking slightly irritated at the laughing Maximoff before joining while Wanda and Pietro Maximoff start to walk over

While with Xavier, Erik (their both young) raven, and Jean look around before finding Hank talking to Bruce

"What's going on Hank?" Erik says

Meanwhile the guardians are arguing with everyone else

Well except for T'Challa, DR Strange and Gamora

While this is going on the older Xavier and Erik find a note, going over to the calm ones, before being noticed by their younger selves as well as Bruce Hank and raven, who go over as well

Scott noticed and ran over

"Professor, what's going on?" Scott asks

Xavier just shrugs not knowing himself

"So how have you been Parker?" Peter Maximoff asks glancing up and the other Peter shrugs

"Well besides having a building dropped on me, I'm fine." Parker said and Maximoffs eyes went wide

"The hell you mean by that!?!" Peter Maximoff asks and the Parker boy chuckles nervously 

"I don't want to talk about it." He says sadly, and Peter Maximoff goes away realizing already it was a touchy subject

"Who are you guys?" Pietro asks confused and a little irritated that Tony is in the same room as him and Wanda

The Peters look at each other and shrug

"My name is Peter Parker, and this is..." Parker trails off

"Peter Maximoff, yours?" Peter Maximoff says and the twins look dumb founded 

"Pietro Maximoff," Pietro says glancing at Wanda 

"Wanda Maximoff," Wanda says and Peter Maximoff swallows in confusion

The voice soon interrupts them

"Good morning X-men, Avengers." It says

"Who said that?" Logan asks getting into a protective stand next to Rouge and the second timeline Jean Grey while the first timeline Ororo went over to The Maximoffs and Peter Parker, though not knowing the two, she felt the need to protect the four, glancing at a depressed looking younger Erik

"No worries, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to show you your futures,... or pasts for some of you." The voice finishes

"And how can we trust that your not working with ultron?" Nick Fury asks coldly

"Or Apocalypse?" Second timeline Kurt Wagner asks nervously, which Raven notices, but keeps it to herself for now

"... your just going to have to trust me, and if you'd be ever-so-kind, could you say your name, hero name, and year your from, and that means ALL of you." The voice finishes

"Alright I guess I'll start, Tony Stark, iron man, 2015."

Peter Parker glances down quickly but recovers quickly, though Erik, Ororo, and the Maximoff twins and Peter Maximoff noticed, who frowned slightly 

"Steve Rogers, Captain America, 2015." 

Quills mouth instantly drops

"Bruce Banner, the hulk, 2015."

"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, 2015."

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye, 2015." 

"Thor, god of thunder, 2015" 

"James 'Rhody' Rhodes, War Machine, 2015"

"Sam Wilson, Falcon, 2015"

"Vision, 2015." 

The X-men, along with Peter, decide it'd be best to let the Guardians and a few others go before them 

"T'Challa, Black Panther, 2016"

"Scott Lang, antman, 2015" 

"Peter Quill, Star Lord, 2015"

Now a lot of people have heard some gloatful, arrogantly stupid people

They now all think Quill is on top of said list

"Gamora, 2015, the rest of us don't have 'code names'." She says glancing at Quill

"Rocket, 2015" 

"I am Groot" (Groot, 2015)

"The child says "Groot 2015, and I am Drax The Destroyer, from 2015"

"Pietro Maximoff, and my twin sister Wanda, we don't have code names either, 2015" pietro says

"Peter Maximoff, Quicksilver, 1983" 

"Peter Parker, Spider-Man, 2017"

All the avengers were shocked that Spider-Man was a child, as well as the guardians, Scott Lang and T'challa

"Ororo Monroe, storm, 2010"

"Ororo ages slower than most." Xavier whispers to his younger self, which the young Erik heard

"Professor Xavier, 2010"

"Professor Xavier, 1983"

"Erik Lehnsherr, magneto, 2010" 

"Erik Lehnsherr, magneto, 1983."

"Jean Grey, 2010" 

"Jean grey, 1983"

"Rouge, 2010"

"Hank McCoy, beast, 1983"

"Kurt Wagner, nightcrawler, 2010"

"Kurt Wagner, nightcrawler, 1983"

"Scott Summers, cyclops, 2010"

"Scott Summers, 1983"

People not from 1983 were confused that the 1983 Scott didn't say, cyclops

Alex Summers, havok, 1983"

"Raven, 2010"

"Raven, 1983"

"Logan, wolverine, 2010"

"Alright, now what would you like to start out with? X-men or Captain America: the first avenger?"


End file.
